This invention relates to substantially solventless polyimide silicone resin compositions useful as coating materials and adhesives, and resin coatings obtained by curing.
In general, polyimide resins have high heat resistance and good electrical insulation, and find use in printed circuit boards and heat resistant adhesive tape. They are also used as resin varnish to form surface protective films and interlayer insulating films for electric parts and semiconductor materials. Polyimide resins, however, are soluble in a limited number of solvents. Accordingly, it is a common practice to coat the adherend with a solution of polyamic acid, a polyimide precursor which is relatively soluble in a variety of solvents, and treat the coating at elevated temperatures to effect dehydration and cyclization into a polyimide resin.
Also, for the purpose of improving the solubility of polyimide resins in solvents, the adhesion thereof to substrates and imparting flexibility thereto, it has been a practice to introduce siloxane chains into polyimide skeletons.
Where it is desired to utilize the polyimide resin in a fluid form, the resin must be diluted with a solvent. This necessitates the step of removing the solvent after the polyimide resin solution is applied or coated to substrates.
JP-A 6-287523 discloses that a heat resistant adhesive film is obtained by adding an acrylic compound to a polyimide resin solution, effecting polymerization and removing the solvent. This adhesive film is a composite material of polyimide and acrylic polymer. It is effective for adhesion on relatively flat areas such as interlayer adhesion, but inadequate for coating on complex configured members such as electric parts and printed circuit boards and in the application requiring flow such as underfill.
An object of the invention is to provide a polyimide silicone resin composition which is substantially solventless while maintaining fluidity, thus eliminates the step of solvent removal, and is highly adherent to substrates of various shapes; and a resin coating obtained by curing the composition.
It has been found that when a (meth)acrylic compound which is a reactive compound is added as a diluent to a polyimide silicone resin composition, there is obtained a solventless polyimide silicone resin composition which is highly adherent to substrates of various shapes and eliminates the step of solvent removal at the end of operation such as coating.
According to the invention, there is provided a solventless polyimide silicone resin composition comprising a polyimide silicone resin having recurring units of the general formula (1), a (meth)acrylic compound, and a polymerization initiator. The composition has fluidity at 25xc2x0 C. and is substantially free of a solvent. 
Herein X is a tetravalent organic group, Y is a divalent organic group, Z is a divalent organic group having an organosiloxane structure, p and q are positive numbers.
A resin coating is obtained by curing the solventless polyimide silicone resin composition with light or electron beams.
The solventless polyimide silicone resin composition of the invention contains a polyimide silicone resin, a (meth)acrylic compound, and a polymerization initiator.
The polyimide silicone resin used herein is comprised of recurring units of the general formula (1). 
Herein X is a tetravalent organic group, Y is a divalent organic group, Z is a divalent organic group having an organosiloxane structure, p and q are positive numbers.
In formula (1), X is a tetravalent organic group which may originate from an aromatic acid dianhydride such as 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylsulfonetetracarboxylic acid dianhydride, 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid dihydrate, 4,4xe2x80x2-hexafluoropropylidene bisphthalic acid dianhydride or 3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-diphenyl ether tetracarboxylic acid dianhydride. Especially X is a tetravalent organic group of the following formula (2), (3) or (4). 
Y may originate from aromatic diamines such as 2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]propane, 2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]hexafluoropropane, bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]sulfone, bis[4-(3-amino-phenoxy)phenyl]sulfone, 1,4-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene, 1,3-bis(4-aminophenoxy)benzene, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenoxy)-biphenyl 2,2-bis(4-aminophenyl)hexafluoropropane, and 2,2-bis(4-aminophenyl)propane; and diamines having a functional group other than amino, such as 3,3xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminobiphenyl, 2,2-bis(3-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)-propane, 2,2-bis(3-amino-4-hydroxyphenyl)hexafluoropropane, and bis(3-carbonyl-4-aminophenyl)methane. These may be used alone or in admixture of two or more. Preferably Y is a divalent organic group of the following general formula (5) or (9). 
Herein B is a group of the following formula (6), (7) or (8). 
Herein D is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH3)2Cxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CF3)2Cxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is 0 or 1.
Z is preferably a divalent siloxane residue of the following general formula (10) which originates from a diaminosiloxane of the following general formula (13), or a mixture of such siloxane residues. 
Herein R1 which may be the same or different is an alkyl group of 1 to 3 carbon atoms or phenyl group, and xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is an integer of 0 to 40, preferably 3 to 20.
The polyimide silicone resin comprising units of formula (1) can be obtained by reacting the acid dianhydride with the diamine and the diaminosiloxane described above. The proportion of the organosiloxane component in the polyimide silicone resin is desirably at least 30% by weight, and more desirably at least 40% by weight. With less than 30% of the organosiloxane component, the resulting polyimide silicone resin composition may not flow at 25xc2x0 C. The upper limit may be suitably selected although the preferred proportion of the organosiloxane component is up to 90% by weight, especially up to 80% by weight based on the polyimide silicone resin. While p and q in formula (1) are positive numbers, they are preferably selected such that the proportion of the organosiloxane component in the polyimide silicone resin may fall in the above range, and specifically, q/(p+q) may fall in the range of 0.1 to 0.95, especially 0.2 to 0.85.
The polyimide silicone resin used herein preferably has a weight average molecular weight (Mw) of about 5,000 to 100,000, and more preferably about 10,000 to 70,000. With Mw less than 5,000, the polyimide silicone resin composition may form a cured coating which is brittle. With Mw greater than 100,000, the polyimide silicone resin may be less compatible with the acrylic compound.
A well-known method may be used in preparing the polyimide silicone resin. First, the acid dianhydride, diamine and diaminopolysiloxane are dissolved in a solvent and reacted at a low temperature of about 20 to 50xc2x0 C., forming a polyamic acid which is a polyimide resin precursor.
The polyamic acid solution thus obtained is then heated, preferably at a temperature of 80 to 200xc2x0 C., especially 140 to 180xc2x0 C., at which temperature the acid amide of polyamic acid undergoes dehydration ring-closure reaction, yielding a polyimide silicone resin solution. This solution is poured into a solvent such as water, methanol, ethanol or acetonitrile for precipitation. The precipitate is dried, obtaining the end polyimide silicone resin.
The proportion of the diamine and diaminopolysiloxane combined relative to the tetracarboxylic acid dianhydride, which may be properly determined in accordance with the molecular weight of a polyimide silicone resin to be prepared, is preferably 0.95 to 1.05, especially 0.98 to 1.02 in molar ratio.
For the preparation of the polyimide silicone resin, the solvent used is selected, for example, from N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, cyclohexanone, xcex3-butyrolactone and N,N-dimethylacetamide.
To adjust the molecular weight of the polyimide silicone resin, a compound having a monofunctional group such as phthalic anhydride or aniline may be added to the reaction mixture. The preferred amount of the monofunctional compound added is up to 2 mol % based on the polyimide silicone resin.
In an alternative procedure, an acetic anhydride/pyridine mixture is added to the polyamic acid solution, and the resulting solution is heated around 50xc2x0 C. for effecting imidization.
In the polyimide silicone resin composition of the invention, a (meth)acrylic compound is blended. The (meth)acrylic compounds designate acrylates and methacrylates and can dissolve the polyimide silicone resin. The (meth)acrylic compounds used herein are preferably (meth)acrylates of the following general formulae (11) and (12).
CH2xe2x95x90CR3COOR2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(11)
CH2xe2x95x90CR3CONR22xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(12)
Herein R2 is an alkyl group, preferably having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and R3 is hydrogen or methyl.
Illustrative examples of the (meth)acrylate (11) include methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, isobutyl acrylate and isobornyl acrylate. Illustrative of the (meth)acrylate (12) are N,N-dimethylacrylamide and N,N-diethylacrylamide.
For enhancing adhesion to substrates and improving physical properties, the acrylic compound may also be selected from vinyl compounds such as N-vinylpyrrolidone; epoxy-containing acrylic compounds such as glycidyl acrylate and 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl acrylate; hydroxyl-containing acrylic compounds such as 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, 2-hydroxypropyl acrylate and 2-hydroxybutyl acrylate; fluorinated alkyl acrylic compounds such as trifluoropropyl acrylate, perfluorobutyl ethyl acrylate and perfluorooctyl ethyl acrylate; acrylic silanes such as acryloxypropyltrimethoxysilane and acryloxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane; and acrylic silicones such as acrylic group-containing organopolysiloxanes. These acrylic compounds may be used alone or in admixture of two or more.
Examples of useful methacrylic compounds include methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, isobornyl methacrylate, glycidyl methacrylate, 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl methacrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, 2-hydroxypropyl methacrylate, 2-hydroxybutyl methacrylate, trifluoropropyl methacrylate, perfluorobutylethyl methacrylate, perfluorooctylethyl methacrylate, methacryloxypropyltrimethoxysilane, methacryloxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane, and methacrylic silicones such as methacrylic group-containing organopolysiloxanes.
Besides the mono(meth)acrylates, any of di(meth)acrylates and polyfunctional (meth)acrylates may be added for the purpose of improving strength and adhesion.
The inventive composition contains a polymerization initiator. Any polymerization initiator may be used as long as it can impart a polymerization ability to (meth)acrylic compounds which are not reactive under desired conditions in the absence of a polymerization initiator. Heat-polymerization initiators and photo-polymerization initiators are exemplary. A photopolymerization initiator selected from among acetophenone derivatives, benzophenone derivatives, benzoin ether derivatives, and xanthone derivatives is preferred for productivity and fast curing.
Illustrative, non-limiting examples include diethoxyacetophenone, 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-phenylpropan-1-one, 2,2-dimethoxy-2-phenylacetophenone, 1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl phenyl ketone, isobutyl benzoin ether, benzoin methyl ether, thioxanthone, isopropylthioxanthone, 2-methyl-1-[4-(methylthio)phenyl]-2-morpholinopropan-1-one, and 2-benzyl-2-dimethylamino-1-(4-morpholinophenyl)-butanone-1.
The polyimide silicone resin, (meth)acrylic compound and polymerization initiator may be used in any desired proportion as long as the resulting polyimide silicone resin composition has fluidity. The preferred proportion is 10 to 80% by weight of the polyimide silicone resin, 5 to 90% by weight of the (meth)acrylic compound and 0.1 to 10% by weight of the polymerization initiator. To facilitate uniform mixing of the polyimide silicone resin, (meth)acrylic compound and polymerization initiator, a solvent may be added to assist uniform mutual dissolution. Thereafter, the solvent is distilled off, obtaining a polyimide silicone resin composition according to the invention. The solvent used to this end is preferably a low boiling solvent such as acetone, 2-butanone, ethyl acetate, ethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran.
On practical use of the polyimide silicone resin composition of the invention, it should preferably have a viscosity of up to 10,000 Paxc2x7s at 25xc2x0 C., more preferably 0.01 to 5,000 Paxc2x7s at 25xc2x0 C., most preferably 0.1 to 1,000 Paxc2x7s at 25xc2x0 C., for ease of handling.
For ameliorating the drawback of prior art polyimide silicone varnishes that need solvent dilution, the polyimide silicone resin composition of the invention uses the (meth)acrylic compound which is a reactive compound as the diluent, and provides a substantially solvent-free polyimide silicone varnish. The polyimide silicone resin composition of the invention readily cures upon exposure to light or electron beams to form a polyimide silicone/(meth)acrylic resin coating. The composition is thus advantageously used as an adhesive and coating material for devices where high reliability is required such as electric and electronic parts and semiconductor chips.